


I Didn't Mean For It To Happen, But I'm Not Sorry It Did

by the_jackrabbit



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 16 candles setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluffy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jackrabbit/pseuds/the_jackrabbit
Summary: It's just another hunt. Everything would be fine.. or would it?





	I Didn't Mean For It To Happen, But I'm Not Sorry It Did

It was a normal day. Just another hunt. Except it wasn’t normal. It was pretty odd. Pete, instead of going off on his own like he normally did, was staying with the group. It was peculiar, to say the least. And Patrick was more put off by it than he probably should have been. “What’s up with you today, dude? You hungry or some shit?” Patrick cocked a brow, glancing over to his raven haired friend. A hungry Pete was never good. It was.. a pain in the ass, honestly. Pete shook his head, though, and pulled some hair out of his face. That emo ass hair…   

  

“I’m fine, ‘Trick. Just.. feel a little off about this mission. I dunno.” He ended with a mumble, like he was embarrassed or something. Maybe it was his vampire sense kicking in? Maybe it was Pete’s nerves that sometimes got the better of him? Patrick didn’t know. So, he shook it off.   

  

“Alright man. Just making sure nothing’s super wrong with you.” He could hear Pete laugh, even if it was a tiny one. That was good.   

  

“I’m fine, ‘Trick.”  

  

  

  

The house wasn't that big, but it was big enough to house a swarm of blood thirsty vampires, apparently. Pete sighed heavily, shoving the car door open. They had devised a plan—Pete and Patrick would take the right side of the house and Joe and Andy would take the left side. Pete wasn’t the one that agreed to it, he nearly objected because that wasn't the way he normally did things, but today was different. He felt off. He felt like he needed to stay close to someone.    

  

Speaking of someone.   

  

Patrick was busy arming himself, making sure his gun was working and ready to fire. Patrick was always like that, making sure his plans were full proof. Guess that was why he was the perfect foil to Pete, who always jumped head first into situations without a second thought. “’Trick,” Pete groaned impatiently, body drooping like a whiney child’s would. “Hurry up, I bet Joe and Andy are already waiting on us.”  

  

“Hold on dumbass, I gotta lock the car, don’t I?” Patrick shot back, his ocean eyes cutting up towards Pete. He was smiling, though, a good sign he wasn’t irritated. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”   

  

The pair met the other two outside of the eerily quiet house. "What took you so long?" Joe snipped, eyebrows drawn together. He looked tense. He should be. "You realize how, like, dangerous it is to stand outside a nest?" Andy looked tense too, just the silent type of tense. The kind that set you on edge. 

  

"Got it, Joe, shut up." Pete muttered. "'S not my fault this time. It's Patrick's." He stepped forward, letting Patrick defend himself against Joe while he took in the house. He could smell all the vampires, could smell the day old blood. It was nasty. These vampires seemed to be killing for the sake of killing, not for food or anything like that. It was disgusting. "Alright, c'mon." Pete turned around, effectively interrupting Patrick and Joe's little argument. Pete couldn't help but glance over them; they were all so pale under the moonlight. It nearly sent a shiver down Pete's spine. 

  

When they had first started this little group, Pete had sworn he would never let any of them get turned. Of course there was objection, ("Pete, we can take care of ourselves, we're not little kids!"), but that didn't stop Pete from making the promise. He had seen people get turned. It wasn't the prettiest thing in the world. There was often blood everywhere and the feeling of regret that suffocated everything. He couldn't let it happen to his friends. 

  

"Yeah.." Patrick's mumble was enough to bring Pete out of his thoughts. "Yeah, let's go. Get this over with, right?" A dry laugh escaped the strawberry blonde. He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous. The thought of Pete being next to him the whole time added some sort of comfort. Not much, though. The other three boys nodded, the mood becoming grim. They were about to step into a hoard of monsters, the possibility of death hanging over them. The four stepped up to the door. Now or never. Pete flung open the doors and the team was greeted with-- 

  

Nothing. 

  

Absolutely nothing. 

  

All that was in the house was the uncomfortable silence and the dark shadows that could have hid anything. The group stepped in, their footsteps ringing in the virtually empty house. "Is.. Is anyone even here..?" Joe muttered, glancing at Pete. Because Pete would know. Of course he would.   
   
   
"They're here, I can smell them.. Smells gross, by the way." Pete replied quietly, red eyes scanning around. There was no sign of movement. Everything was still. "Let's go, 'Trick." He mumbled. He nodded to Joe and Andy, who were setting off towards their designated direction. Patrick nodded, following Pete. 

  

"Where do you think they are?" Patrick whispered, eyes darting around like he was half expecting something to jump out at him. 

  

"Dunno," was the reply. "Somewhere, so keep your eyes open." The two strolled stiffly into a large room. It was empty, of course. Except it wasn't. 

  

With a snap of someone's fingers, the room erupted into a calamity of howling and thumps. There they were. Pete was immediately tackled to the ground, a low snarl sounding in his ear. With his fight-or-flight response kicking in, the vampire grappled with his opponent, clawing at anything he could reach. He felt his nails rip skin, felt claws dig painfully into his side, heard growling in his ear. He felt blind. Pete kicked at his enemy's gut, throwing him off and to the ground. Pete stood up for merely a second before he was tackled to the ground again, harder this time. Another fucking vampire. Great. 

  

Pete fought with all his might. He had to. He sunk his teeth a vampire's neck, grimacing at the taste of the pathetic blood he was met with. The other one hissed, arm wrapping around Pete's neck. Pete crinkled his nose, biting the arm. Hard. A yowl accompanied the sudden jerking motion away from Pete. He couldn't help but grin, he was winning. So far, everything was going pretty good.    
 

   
 

Or so he thought.   
 

   
 

A bloodcurdling scream filled with panic rang out, and suddenly, it was all going downhill. Pete's head whipped around and he was met with a sight he didn't want to see. Patrick was on the ground, head forced to the side with a pair of fangs lodged in his neck. The world seemed to stop and all Pete could hear was the erratic beating of his best friend's heart. He could barely think. He promised Patrick he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.  

 

A rush of adrenaline shot through Pete and he darted forward, ripping the filthy vampire off of Patrick. Patrick. He was still except for the rise and fall of his chest. The color was already draining from his face. “’Trick, ‘Trick stay with me,” Pete muttered, collapsing to his knees. He couldn’t lose his friend. He wouldn’t lose his friend.  

 

Pete… got an idea. It wasn’t something he wanted to do, but it would save Patrick. Pete brought his wrist up to his mouth, letting his fang puncture the skin. “Trick, you gotta drink my blood.” Pete murmured softly, moving his wrist to Patrick’s mouth. The just barely conscious strawberry blonde licked Pete’s wrist, his eyes just barely open. “You’re gonna be okay Patrick. You’re gonna be okay.” He repeated, eyes closing. He didn’t want to look at the ghostly pale face. He didn’t want to see his friend die.  

 

And then, nothing. Patrick stilled, eyes closing. His chest didn’t rise or fall. It stayed unmoving. Pete could feel his own heart stop. The raven haired boy gently shifted his friend’s body, cradling it in his arms. He didn’t cry, didn’t scream. Pete just sat there, pressing his cheek against Patrick’s head. Nothing really mattered anymore. Patrick was dead.  

 

“. . Pete?” A quiet voice spoke. Pete stiffened, pulling himself away. There, staring back at Pete’s wide red eyes, we’re Patrick’s, now red.  

 

Pete stayed quiet for a second, just a second, before a loud, hoarse, animalistic wail broke free from his throat. He launched himself at the strawberry blonde, wrapping him in a vice like hug. Pete felt arms settle around him, familiar arms, not _dead_ arms. “I-I thought y-you were de-ead, ‘Trick—“ 

 

“Shh, shh, I know Petey,” Patrick murmured, pressing his lips against the sobbing man’s temple. “I’m right here. It’s okay.” Sure, Patrick was a vampire now, but so was Pete. He’d learn how to deal with it. He was just thankful he wasn’t dead.  

 

Pete went silent for a second, moving his face. He stared at Patrick, gaze heavy. “I promised you I wouldn’t let it happen..”  

 

“It’s okay.. I’m not dead. You saved me, Pete.” 

 

Pete stated quiet. Patrick could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. He was thinking. Before Patrick could say anything, though, Pete surged forward, pressing his lips to Patrick’s. The kiss was hasty and filled with relief. It wasn’t sweet. It was almost a kiss to make sure Patrick was actually real. The fangs got in the way, a small clicking of the new found teeth rising to Patrick’s ears. That would take some getting used to, along with the whole Pete randomly kissing him on the mouth thing. Pete pulled away, eyes glossy. “Patrick—“ 

 

“Shut up, Pete.” Patrick muttered. The two fell into another kiss easily, this one slow and loving. They were okay. This was okay. The two pulled away after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together in momentary bliss.  

 

“Love you, ‘Trick.” Pete murmured quietly. Patrick smiled softly, pulling his boyfriend(?) into another hug. It was comfortable, even if there were a few things to get used to.  

 

“Love you too, Petey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, cool, so here. I really love me some vampire Pete so. This happened. Yay. It's a little rushed, though,,,


End file.
